guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoRrRan
Thanks! Just wanted to say a big thanks for helping out on the skills fixing and progression charts. You've done a lot of work, and I commend you for that. Good job! --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:50, 25 November 2006 (CST) :NP, just wanting a reference for skills myself and what use is that, with an outdated wiki... Now all I have to do is remove the c3-template. --CoRrRan 09:00, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Heh, great. I'm gonna see what I can do about that bunch of skills that I didn't know how to edit at first - Fyren's helped me understand some of the new skill format better. Then I'll get started on the skills after "Avatar" again. And all this while capping three or four of the five avatar skills >.> --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:44, 25 November 2006 (CST) You stoles my editing comment :P http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Template:Animate_Flesh_Golem&diff=next&oldid=417488 But thanks for the catch. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:48, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Hehe, well, it covers what is needed. (And I was too lazy to think up something else.) :Based on the 'newest' comparison of skills by Liu I've updated a lot of skills beteen "A~D". Once I got the update from Liu, there were only ~150 skills different, then he updated the comparison webpage and now it seems to be gigantic again. --CoRrRan 07:20, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Our work is never done. I'ma go do some emails (I got over 25 emails from guildwiki while I was in school today @.@) and then if I have time I'll go check them out. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:37, 28 November 2006 (CST) eu was wondering if your name was an eu reference to the delightful Corran Horn and saw your IGN on your guild website was dear Iceheart. /hi5 —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:22, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)